The present invention relates to compounds and compositions for the treatment and prevention of cancer, or decreasing the intensity or duration of cancer. The invention also covers all diseases that may be treated by selective modulation of levels of reactive oxygen species in diseased cells versus normal cells.
All living aerobic cells are normally exposed to some reactive oxygen species (ROS) but if ROS levels rise, oxidative stress (OS) occurs, which results in oxygen and oxygen-derived oxidants, and in turn increases the rates of cellular damage. Cells are exposed to both endogenous and exogenous sources of ROS. At high levels, ROS can lead to impaired physiological function through cellular damage of DNA, proteins, lipids, and other macromolecules, which can lead to certain human pathologies including cancers, neurodegenerative disorders, and cardiovascular disease, as well as aging. Moreover, ROS are important in mediating apoptosis.
Selectively increasing levels of ROS in cancer cells and not normal cell may be a safe and effective method for treating cancer.
Reducing ROS leads to treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, inflammation and for the treatment of a broad range of disorders including, neurodegenerative diseases, chronic inflammatory diseases, inflammatory bowel disease, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, endotoxin shock, osteoporosis, Alzheimer's disease, congestive heart failure and skin disease.
There remains a need for compounds which can increase ROS in cancer cells while reducing or maintaining ROS levels in normal cells.